


I Would Move Galaxies For You

by SpaceGandalfRK800



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Doubt, T'hy'la, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winona's A+ Parenting, Young James T. Kirk, Young Love, Young Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGandalfRK800/pseuds/SpaceGandalfRK800
Summary: Jim and Spock meet as Children, in only a few days they become fast friends. And make plans to meet again over the summer. From there they grow up together, managing to stay close despite the distance and difficulties





	1. Why do I have to pick sides?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give some credit tohttp://sidetrek.tumblr.com for their amazing comic https://sidetrek.tumblr.com/post/183836607600/oh-spock-just-be-her-baby-a-little-bit-longer  
> I only used some of her dialog. But they inspired me to begin writing this so they deserve credit!
> 
> AN: Please be kind. This is my first serious fic, but I would love some construction criticism!

~Amanda 

It is a hot day today. Even for Vulcan standards. Amanda holds a tri-ox compound to her neck and pushes the plunger. Within seconds she can feel her breathing even out again. But that doesn't stop the absolutely nasty heat. She checks the box of her supply of hypos. Shes already running low. But it's enough to get her through the week if shes careful. Sometimes she seriously wonders why she agreed to come to Vulcan in the first place. They could live somewhere on earth! Somewhere tropical! Or the desert for that matter! At that moment Spock runs in, with I-Chaya just behind him.  
Oh yeah. That's why.

"Mother I-Chaya and I are going too take a brake from the circuit board I am working on to explore the nearby hills again, I will be back before dinner. Is that agreeable?"

"Of course dear! Be safe"

"yes mother." he said with a barely concealed smile of excitement.

Even at only six, Spock always tried so hard to be Vulcan and nothing more. to impress his class mates, his teachers, Michael, Sybok, and Sarek. Especially Sarek. But Amanda was the only one who got to sometimes see a smile. And wile of course Michael And Sybok will always have his back, they are siblings! And its law for Siblings to give each other a hard time. Even on Vulcan.  
Slowly Amanda begins to get up. It feels like the sun in here! Even with the fact that their house is one of the only ones with air conditioning in all of Vulcan. She meanders down the hallway, slow sluggish and sleepy. But that won't stop her from tending to her plants. For the past year and a half she's been desperately trying to keep various earth flora alive in a small green house attached to their home. It's been working semi successfully. Only one third of the plants have died so far. Though she won't admit, she did cry a little when her lantanas died. Opening the door to the greenhouse she gets the relief of only slightly cooler air. Quickly she shuts the door. Trying to keep as much cooler air in as possible. She turns on the water, a commodity rare on Vulcan. And begins the therapeutic process of watering each plant. Amanda keeps these not only for herself, she enjoys studying them. And so does Spock and Michael! She enjoys attempting to splice different ones together. As of yet she's made a delicious papaya-plomeek hybrid. And Michael made a gorgeous flower mix of so many difftent blooms, at this point she has no idea what types it is.  
The door opens quietly behind her. And she can feel her husbands mind approaching.

"Amanda where is spock?" Sarek asks quietly.

"He went out, playing with I-Chaya. he will be back shortly." She reassures. 

"But that is unacceptable, his power circuit is showing signs of instability. He must redesign before school tomorrow." Sarek states

Amanda seethes. "Our boy playing is, unacceptable?" She asks calmly.

"Aman-"

You tell him to take a step and he runs miles, if you ask him for a glass of water he would divert a river. You ask him to give you the moon?....he would move heaven and hell.....at what point will it be enough?"

"It may never." Is all Sarek says. But it speaks bounds.

Amanda throws mental daggers into his mind. Seeing the tiny flinch isn't at all satisfying. 

"For all our aims at inclusion, Vulcans are still too deep in Surak's traditions to accept him fully. If he is to have any chance he mist work twice as hard as to overcome his disadvantages."

"D-DISADVANTAGES?!"

"Amanda that's no-"

"I DONT CARE IF THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU MEAN! And don't you even DARE come at me with that. He outsteped his peers in every category! The only Disadvantage Spock has, is a father who is not willing to stand by his side. ALL SIDES! not just the one you chose to...."

"Everything I am doing is to his benefit. We agreed to raise our child following the doctrines of Vulcan wisdom. Or have you forgotten?"

"How could I forget?! It's impossible to forget when I'm reminded at every goddamn waking moment?! Though for all of your talk of logic and and reason Vulcan seems to be fine with playing those fast and lose Doctrines! The way spock is treated is proof that 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.' Is no more that a flashy catchphrase of your philosophies! The day you ask him to move heaven and hell, he will already be playing chess with gods! And you will be standing there stiff lipped saying it's not enough. Instead of seeing him for what he is!" Amanda is shaking, teary eyed and out of breath after all that. 

Sarek raises a single eyebrow "and what is he Amanda? A Vulcan as we agreed? Or a human?"

"BOTH! why can't you understand that?! Why do you push away an entire half of what he is?! Why do you ignore the piece of your child who is desperately calling out to you for a tiny shred of approval?! That's all he wants! His classmates are right! He has human eyes! And those eyes are begging you to see him! All of him!.......But most importantly. he's our son." Amanda finally let's the breath she's been holding. She's going to need another hypo. And a drink. "I....I-I need a break. A long one."

"Amanda?"

"No! No You hush! I need a break! I'm going to earth for awile. My parents invited us for Thanksgiving anyway. I'm going to ask the Children if they want to come. And you are not stopping them! If they decide to stay here so be it, but I'm giving them the option and I'll be gone for a month. Probably longer." Just as Amanda begins to storm out of the room a tiny sound is brought to both of there attention. And there it is again, a small sniffle. Amanda's blood runs cold. He heard. "Spock sweetheart, please come out." I-Chaya pokes his large head into the window first. After a sort scuffle I-Chaya's face is removed and Spocks green rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks replaces it. Amanda's heart shatters.  
"Oh sweetie how much of that did you hear?!" She runs over to the window and throws it open wider. Then reaches down to pull him into the room and collect him in her arms. His lack or words is answer enough.  
"Darling I'm so sorry!"

"It is alright mother." Spock says scrubbing furiously at his eyes, only succeeding in making his eyes more green.

"No sweetheart, it's not. It's really not." Gently she takes the hem of her soft cotton top and dabs it at his eyes trying hopelessly to sooth.

"Is it true? Are you leaving?!" Spock asks quietly. 

"Yes, I need some time away for awile." Amanda removes her hands from his shoulders so her emotions won't affect his decision. "But you and your siblings are welcome to come with me! It's entirely your choice! No one will be mad if you stay or go."

Spock looks back and forth from Amanda to Sarek taking a moment longer than normal to weight his options. Before quietly "I have never seen earth."

"Dose that mean you want to go with me? We will be away for a little over a month!"

A quick nod. And some uncertaint squirming 

"What is it love?" She asks

"I do not know how to play chess." The tiniest twitch of his lips is what gives him away. 

Amanda has to bite her tongue and draw blood to keep from laughing.  
"Don't worry! I'll teach you! Now go pack your things we leave in an hour!" Spock dashes out of the room. Amanda stands and walks to Sarek. Still standing as still as if he has pole up his ass. She slaps him. And leaves to go ask the others if they would like to come. 

All in all it take Amanda, Spock and Michael thirty minutes to pack. Sybok declined because his girlfriend is about to go into her first pon-far. 

As they leave Spock looks back at Sarek standing at the door. "Mother?" He asks 

"Yes darling?"

"Why do I have to choose sides?" He asks simply.

Amanda is struck senseless at the simplistically of her sons words. And the wisdom hidden behind them.

"My darling. I dont know."


	2. Maybe he deserves it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's POV  
> Jimmy's mama is never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I was bored so I updated early! Sorry it's kinda short.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos! When posted the first chapter, I woke up the next day and I had nearly 50, OVERNIGHT! I cried. So yeah!  
> Honestly though! This is still my first fic ever! So Please leave constructive criticism! I want to improve myself!
> 
> AN: I know this reads a little strange, but I wanted to make it sound like a little kid laying in bed and talking/thinking about himself. Sooo srry it's weird. I'm just to lazy to change it again lol.

~Jim

Jimmy's mommy is never home anymore.  
Always up in the sky. But whenever he asks where all she tells him is 'he wouldn't understand.' whatever that means! He wants to go with her, he wants to go to the stars also! And Something out there wants him too! He can feel it. Sam says it is all his fault that mommy is never home anymore, because he looks like daddy. But how was he supposed to know that! He never met him. Besides how can he look like daddy?! Daddy was all grown up! He is only four! Nanna says it's be mommy is always so busy. Gran says it's because shes so far away. Frank tells him to shut the fuck up. Nanna and Gran make sense. Nanna and Gran are the only ones who talk to him like a big kid. But he likes Gran more because they give Jim an extra cookie without asking, and they are really good at chess! He Hopes they teach him soon but that game is hard! Even Harder than multiplying! But then again Nanna does make really good mac and cheese. So maybe it's a tie.

Sometimes mommy calls, those are nice days. Sometimes. He can talk to her about all the subtraction problems he's learned and she talks about all the pretty stars she has seen. But he doesn't want to talk about stars, he wants to talk about the spaceship Sam said she's on, and all of the aliens Gran said she's meeting! But if all mommy wants to talk about is the stars that's okay he will listen. That's until Sam kicks him out so he can have a turn talking with her. But that's okay too. Mommy always likes talking to Sam, she talks for a lot longer. And she talks to him about all the aliens and cool stuff he wants to hear. So he sits outside the door and listens. So far she's meet pretty green aliens, and small fuzzy aliens, and really smart aliens! Jim thinks he likes the really smart aliens. He's really smart! really really smart! Sometimes he wonders if he is a smart alien. That would explain why no one wants to play with him and why Frank a meanie to him. And why he is in second grade, and not preschool like kids his age.  
but sadly Today is not a good day. His mom is on planet again, but this time it's not for Christmas, or Sam's birthday. But someone probably built another building with daddy's name on it. So mommy is coming to earth for two days, like she always does. So she can wear her grey uniform, and cry, and talk infront of a lot of people. He has to wear the shirt that Nanna makes him wear to temple. It's itchy! And sometimes he has to go on stage with mamma! He has always hated that. The lights are hot, people are loud, and people are always Staring! people stick big cameras and microphones in his face too! Asking him all sorts of silly questions. Like 'do you remember your father?' 'What's it like without your father?' 'Do you think your father was a hero?' And 'how is your mother coping without your father?'  
He doesn't like it. Sam, Nanna and Gran don't like it either. Only Mommy and Frank like it. And that's only because of the big piece of paper that people sometimes give to her. Sam says it's money. And that makes sense, he supposed. It makes sense because Frank Buys so much of that icky stuff that makes his breath all yucky, and make him act very mean! And why mommy always yells at him for wasting all that whenever she is home. That's also why Gran tells him that they still need a job despite being so old. Food is expensive! Someday, Jim wants a job. A REALLY GOOD ONE! So he can give food to Nana and Gran whenever they need it! But now, whenever mommy says she gets to go home, jim doesn't get that excited anymore. Because mommy is sometimes as mean as Frank!

Jimmy's mommy is never home. And he doesn't really mind. Now Frank says it's all his faultalso, just like Sam. But Frank doesn't say why. He just hits him. But if it's his fault.........


	3. Accomplices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock meet at the hospital, wile under hectic circumstances. They quickly become accomplices, and fast friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of @punkspockispunkrock comic. But only if you really squint.  
> Well, You could say that it was the inspiration for the next two chapters. Because I REALLY stretched out their comic. :-D

~Spock

They had been on earth for only one week. And Amanda had already found a excellent job. Spock had to admit, he was impressed by mothers ability to find work so quickly. But it also wasn't ideal. She is working as a teacher in a local hospital, wile the regular teacher is away on maternity leave. In Cedar Rapids, not far away from where his grandmother and grandfather live. for the more permanent child residents at the hospital. And he has to come with her. Unfortunately Michael isn't quite old enough to watch him even day for seven hours. Despite Spocks instantance that he can behave. But Michael is old enough to be on her own in that time. So Spock comes with her to the pristine hospital classroom that makes his nose burn, and eyes water, and sits in the back of the classroom trying not to get noticed.

Every day he does whatever he can to be productive throughout the day, usually that consists of doing online classes his school offers so he won't fall behind. Despite the fact that he is currently a year and a half ahead of the Vulcans at his age. And is the highest in his current curriculum, by a large margin. By his estimate he could take off approximately two years without detrimentally falling off his current path. And wile his mother is begging him to take this month off with her and Michael. He refuses every time. At his current rate of succession, he will compete his mandatory schooling six years ahead of time. Something that has never been achieved in all of Vulcan history. He hopes that, that will guarantee his admission into the Vulcan Science Academy without much hassle. As for his current pediment, perhaps it is wise to take a break. It is getting quite hard to breathe with these harsh Hospital chemicals surrounding him. Getting up as quietly as he could he runs to the front of the room where mother sits at her desk, currently grading assignments as her students take a test.

"Mother, may I go outside? I require fresh air." He whispers, as not to disturb the students.

"Of course love!" She glances out the window. There is a colorful structure the majority is made out of metal, and it consists of things like pulleys, levers, wheels and many slanted and warped pieces of plastic. And it is just outside her third story classroom. 

"As long as you stay on the playground where I can see you!" She says pointing out the window.

"Yes mother!" He says dutifully and dashes out of the classroom

"And try to make some friends Spock!"  
She calls after him.  
But he pays little attention and keeps on running, as he had already attracted much more attention than necessary. But as he runs down the hall he realizes he left his PADD in the room. Well it's to late now to go back for it. Not unless he wanted the students to stare at him more. One would think fifth graders should be able to restrain themselves. But that is clearly not the case. As the talking behind back is no less prevalent on earth than on Vulcan. The difference? Is that earth students, or at least these in particular. Are very fond of, and hold no restraint in taking, pointing, and even laughing. If he does so much as drop his stylist.

He pays no mind as to where he's running, weaving in and out of patients, nurses, and various equipments. Down flights of stairs Untill, he runs smack into a boy just turned the same corner he was. The boy scrambles up and holds out a hand to help him. Artfully he refuses, pretending not to even see the extended appendage, despite it being four inches infront of him. He stands and dusts himself off. Hopefully the boy doesn't take the blatant refusal of his assistant personally. As most humans would. 

"Hey! Your a Vulcan aren't you?!" Spock is shocked, most humans haven't even heard of Vulcans.

"Of course I am!" Spock says. Without a hint of pride in his voice.

"Sorry 'bout that!" The boy says, dusting off the hand that he had just offered to Spock. Almost as if self conscious "If I had know that, I wouldn't have offered!"  
Spock can't help being somewhat Pleased. This boy is different. Maybe he will suffice as a "friend"

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK?! Where are you?!"

The boys eyes widen, lurching out to grab Spocks Sweater and throws open the door to a supply closet just to their right, and frantically drags him into it. He shuts the door just in time to see a nurses pristine white shoe, comeing around the corner.

"I do no-" Spock begins but the boy cuts him off with a sharp

"SHUSH!" his ear is pressed to the doorway. Clearly trying to tell if the nurse has left yet. Spock dose not have to even approach the door to tell that the nurse is not yet out of earshot. Just as they turn the corner, the boy cracks open the door. But a doctor had just entered the hallway. She immediately sees him and begins running.

"Shit." The boy says and re-shuts it quickly. There is no lock on this side of the door so he starts attempting to move a large metal shelf despite being both a human child and smaller that Spock. Oddly Spock finds his efforts..endearing? But just as Spock begins to search for a better word he hears the womans footsteps.

"James Kirk dont try to hide I know your in there!" She shouts. She sounds close. Spock jumps into action and shoves the large shelf in front of the door. with little problem.

"Wow..." Is all boy, presumably James. Says "...I knew Vulcans were supposed to be strong, but that was awesome!!"

Spock doesn't blush. Not at all. Now with a little more time on their hands, Spock takes a moment to actually look at his new accomplice. He has fluffy blond hair, obscuring a large part of his face. It looks slightly underkept, hight wise he is just shorter than himself. Possibly 3 feet 9 inches. But his eyes, are the most notable feature. They are bright, almost as if glowing, even in the dim light. intelligent, and curious. And a certain amount of depth he has never seen before. The simple answer is blue. But that did not do them justice. He is snapped out of his dase as a loud rattle, and various voices yelling from the hallway. The doctor must have found reinforcements. And they sounded angry. 

James flashes him a bright smile. Spock suddenly feels his heart do something odd. He will have to consult a doctor, When they get out of this mess.  
No one has ever smiled at him like that! Yes, James will do just fine as a friend. He will have to bring him back to meet Amanda! She will be pleased.

"look!" Jim hisses pointing up Spock follows his finger. To an old dusty window. James jumps on top of a rickety old table just below it. Standing on his tiptoes he can just see over the window ledge

"get up here!" He says gesturing frantically, as the metal shelf behind them creaks.

"Then you get down! There is no way that table will hold both of us." Spock reasons

James rolls his eyes but hops down anyway.

"Can you open it?" James asks after Spock takes his place on the table. It groans and teeters under his weight but it seems to hold. He pushes the window open with little effort.

"Go! Go quick!" James insists as the door begins to slowly slide open. Spock scampers out the window. Thankfully it is only one story above the ground. He will be fine, but will the human? He jumps to the ground, and lands gracefully. Spock turns around just as James pulls his body onto the sill. If Spock tries to catch him there is a very good chance that he will get hurt. But a much less of a chance that James will.

"Jump James! I will catch you!" He holds out his arms to the boy to hopefully demonstrate such. Much to Spock's surprise, James Jumps with little hesitation. Spock catches him and shockingly he even manages to stay upright.

"Yay we did it!" James cheers as spock puts I'm securely on the ground

"Indeed" Spock says 

"We should run before we get caught! Where should we go?" James asks bouncing up and down

As James says this he is reminded of where he is expected to be at the moment.

"How about the park?" He casually suggests.

"That's a good idea! I always hide in the lobby! No one will expect to find me there!" A mischievous smile begins to grow on James face "RACE YOU" and he takes off. Spock doesn't want to "race" as James calls it, because James will lose. But he also does not wish get left behind. So he starts off running as well. But not quite useing his full strength. James makes it to the park first. slapping his palm against a large metal structure painted green to seemingly resemble a turtle. He climbed to the top and throws his arms into the air.

"King of mountain!" He cries

"There is no mountain. But there is something that looks like a turtle." Spock amends

"KING OF THE TURTLE!" James laughed. Spock doesn't wish to correct him again. "So!" James begins, taking a seat on the structures shell "what is your name!? You obviously know mine!" With that same bright smile as before. "You can just call me Jim by they way!" 

"Jim" spock tests it on his tongue. He finds it quite agreeable. "Is that what earthlings call a nickname?"

"Yep!" Jim says popping the p

"Fascinating." 

Jim giggles "your silly! But what is your name!? I want to know so we can be friends!" 

Spock's heart does the same thing as before. He will definitely have to contact a doctor. "I am spock!" He holds up the Ta'al. 

"Hey I've seen that!" Jim says and attempts to copy him. With a suprising amount of success!  
"So now that we're friends let's tell each other about ourselves! I'll go first! What is your favorite food?!"

"I do not see th-"

It's what freinds do" jim insists, Spock still did not see the point in this activity but complied anyway. Before answering he climbed onto the Turtles head, the platform was just below the one Jim was on

"I believe My favorite food would be Saffir a type if bread commonly served as a dessert course on Vulcan." he says remembering the time his mother made it for a gathering Sarek was hosting, for various members of the Vulcan government.

"Cool! My favorite is ravioli! But only the cheese kind! Do you have any questions?" Jim says kicking his legs exitedly

"Not a the moment."

"That's ok! I have more! What is your favorite color?"

".....that is even more illogical than your first question! is this detrimental to all human friendships?" Spock asks, beginning to question if he wants a friend at all. The look on Jim face can only be described as, cranky. Spock sighs and once again relents. "I find the color blue pleasing. It is a very rare color on my planet as the majority of it is barren desert."

"That's cool! I like blue to! But I really like green! And yellow!"  
Just before Jim was about to ask another question the double doors just off to the side of the park burst open. Two nurses and the doctor from before come running out.

"JAMES KIRK!" one of them shouts

Jim turns to him quickly grabbing his arm "pretend you weren't in the closet with me!"

"Very well. But Will we get a chance to 'play' again?"

"Sure! Meet me in the front door to the hospital tonight!"

"What time?" He asks quickly the Doctors were nearly apon them

"I don't know! LATE!" Jim says as one of the male nurses picks Jim up and hauls him off the Turtle. He does not put up a fight. Jim waves to him over the mans shoulder as the man carries him inside with the doctor at his tail. Spock holds up another Ta'al, before diverting his attention to the remaining nurse. 

"Were you with that boy when he escaped?" She asks curtly 

"Negative. Why exactly did he escape? Spock asks trying to sound nonchalant. 

"It doesn't matter to you! All you need to know is that he got out of his doctor's care and cause mayhem. Now where are you supposed to be young man?!"

"Right here! My mother works in that classroom for permanent Students." He says pointing out said room. "If you do not believe me you can ask her! But not only do Vulcans not lie, but current they are taking a test. So if you do go and ask, please be quiet apon entering."

The nurse rolls her eyes and walks away.

"How rude!" He mumbles "she should not be working with Children!"


	4. Make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock hang out together and watch the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I've started school again and it took a few weeks to get back into the swing of things! (I actually planned on posting like a month ago lol, srry I'm just lazy)
> 
> This is part two of punkspockispunkrock's comic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jim~

Jim was so excited! He actually made a friend! He never makes friends! Like never ever! And a Vulcan for that matter! He was so strong and nice! The kids at school were wrong! If Spock was mean like they said all Vulcans were then he wouldn't have caught him when he jumped out of the window! Spock is like a superhero! 

He started running around his small hospital room the second the Doctors shut the door. It was already 10:30 Spock would be here soon! He grabbed his jacket, the flashlight Sam gave him. Two muffins from the cafeteria. And his secret stash of chocolate. Stuffing them all into his jacket pockets. He Then pulled all his covers off his bed. And balled them up as small as they could go. He peeks out his door. The hallway lights are dimmed. And his chances of meeting someone at this time are slim. He dashes out of his room. The blankets are big and heavy, and a corner of the sheet is trailing behind him so he trips every few steps. But manages to keep himself quiet.   
Then again, Jim has always been good at keeping quiet. Especially on the days Frank came home from the bar. Sam calls it drunk. Jim calls it stupid. If he made to much noise on those days Frank would hurt him more than usual. Thats also why Jim has gotten so good at sneaking out. He Hopes Spock is good at it too! Sometimes Frank brought ladies home. Those were the days Jim snuck out. They were mean, smelled funny, and wear to-short dresses that made him uncomfortable. So the second they went into Mommy and Frank's room he would creep down the rickety hallway down the stairs and out the door. He would hang out in the barn with the old Farm cat Barf, and watch the stars all night. Or at least until the lady left.

Jim turns a sharp left, but immediately jumps behind a large fake plant. Before a janitor down the hall notices him. The Janitor continues down the hall and Jim Sprints the last fifty feet, a flight of stairs and the lobby to the front door. Naturally he falls flat on his face the second he gets outside.

"Jim are you alright?!" Says A concerned sounding voice 

"Yeah I'm alright!" He picks himself off the ground and dusts off. Disappointed to find that one of his muffins got squished.   
"Your already here?!" He asks

"Indeed, I have been here approximately two point seven hours." Spock says

Jim picks up the blanket bundle off the ground and gives it to Spock.  
"Here! I always have to drag this around on my own, and it's super heavy! But now your here and your super strong!"

Spock immediately drops the pile. Then picks back up the comforter and folds it quickly and effortlessly. Then dose the same to the sheet. Finally he picks up the new resized bundle with only one arm. Jim glares at his stupid smart friend.  
"Thank you. Now let's go!" Jim takes the flashlight out of his jacket, then takes Spock's free wrist. Careful not to touch skin. Then begins leading the way to his favorite hiding spot.

"Might I inquire as to where we are going?" Spock asks. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Spock tilted his head after the question. Like a kitty! Jim thinks. Cute!

"Don't worry! We aren't leaving hospital grounds."

"That is not what I am concerned about."

"It's right up here" Jim says running a little faster.  
It is a small fenced off corner at the back of the hospital. Jim found it on his first day here. It was supposed to be a nice little garden spot but it ended up getting relocated. To a spot that has more windows pointing outside.  
Jim stops in front of the tall white fence blocking it off from the rest of the Hospital yard. Jim pushes the one loose board and squeezes himself inside. Then holds it open for Spock as he first pushes through the blankets, then himself. The tiny lot was overgrown, with lots of construction things left over, like concrete and there was at one point a hammer! But Jim took it. There was even the beginning of a small tree off to the side. It was like a miniature field of flowers. All to their self's Jim took the sheet out of Spocks hands unfolds it on a already squashed spot of grass

"Ta da!" Jim says throwing his arms out for the reveal.

"This is it?"

"yeP!"

"What exactly do we do?..." Spock asks quizzically 

"We sit on the sheet, and then use the big blanket to stay warm! And lookit the stars, and eat snacks!"

"Snacks?"

"Snacks!" Jim says and pulls all of his food out of his pockets and throws it onto the blanket. Then sits on the Right side of the blanket, patting the free spot telling Spock to sit with him. "so I have a question for you. well... a few, but one right now!"

"what is it Jim?" Spock asks softly.

"why were you here already for two hours!?"

Spock looked shocked. or as shocked as a Vulcan would show. almost as if that was the last question he expected. "because the last direction you gave on when to arrive was merely 'late' so I came at approximately eight. just after my evening meal with my mother, and sister. hoping that would be sufficient."

"Oh ok! But wait... the hospital only serves dinner 5-7! You couldn't have ha-"

Spock cuts him off "That is because I am not staying at the hospital. I am staying in an apartment with my Mother and Sister for the time being. Speaking of which. My mother only let me join you today because she discovered that I had made a friend." Jim quietly sucks in a breath  
"And she agreed to let me stay at the hospital until midnight. Where she will pick me up at the same place she dropped me off."

"So you DIDN'T sneak out of the house?" Jim asks

"Absolutely not!" Spock sounds slightly offended.

"Well that's nice of her! Snacks?!" Jim asks. Hopefully the sudden change of topic wasn't to obvious.

"I can not eat chocolate." Spock says plainly 

"Ok well then I'll eat the chocolate You eat the muffins!"

"That is agreeable." Spock says and takes the slightly squished one. ".....Jim may I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" he says unwrapping the first chocolate bar and and laying down on the blanket, spock follows suit "what's up?"

Spock looks up "the moon, the stars, the-" Jim's giggling cuts him off

"What question did you want to ask?!" He rephrased 

"Oh!..Why are you at the hospital?" Spock asks with another kitty like head tilt. Jim sighs, that's what he wanted to avoid. "If it causes you distress!" Spock begins but Jim cuts him off again 

"No Spock it's fine! It's just...my step dad thinks I'm 'unhealthy' but I don't really know why. And no one will tell me. And I'm not stupid. I know I'm in the mental health ward. So I know it should be something with my brain But no one will tell me what's wrong! I really don't feel sick. Or sad. Or nervous. And I dont want to kill myself! I've been doing research online the doctors says it's not reliable. But it's all I have....the only thing I can think of is that..um. this hospital is named after my dad, there are lots like this and sometimes they offer us either cheaper or even free service to anyone with the Kirk name. And Frank doesn't like me very much so maybe he just wants to get rid of me for a bit. B-But if that's the case why didn't Frank give it to my Gran!? They need it alot more than I do! Gran has a bad hip and....I don't know...I just wish someone will tell me what's going on.." Finally Jim takes a break for a breath. Glancing over at Spock he immediately starts blushing, Spock is staring at him intensely.

"Thank you for telling me this." He says quietly 

"W-why?.." Jim asks his blush not dying down.

"Because I can tell you have been wanting to tell someone this for awile. I am honored that it was me."

Jim stares at him with awe, Spock couldn't be much older than him! How could he be so wise!? Like Gandalf! "Y-your really smart Spock!" Jim says 

"Thank you." Spock responds with a small head bow.

"How old are you?!"

"I am eight." He says 

"I'm six" Jim holds up said fingers. Suddenly the two fall into a comforting silence. Jim breaks the gaze first, going back to stare at the stars. Eventually Spock gets cold, Jim can feel him shivering from their arms touching. He sits up and throws the thicker blanket over them both. It's toasty and warm. Much warmer than if he was alone. After many long moments, just as he feels like he's about to fall asleep..

"..Jim." Spock speaks up. Jim jolts awake.

"Hummh?!" He says intelligently 

"I grieve with thee." Spock says without looking away from the stars. His eyes twinkling alongside them.

"W-Wut what what for?!"

"That you have to go through the troubles with your stepfather. You deserve better."

Jim's heart Stops. "T-thanks S-Spock." He manages to grind out. He clearly doesn't know what he is talking about.

"Thanks are illogical. Besides, it is true."

Just as Jim feels like he might blow up from blushing. He notices a large shooting star out of the corner of his eyes.

"Look spock! A shooting Star!"

"Comet."

"Make a wish! make a wish!" He says sitting up to help contain his excitement.

"Why would I want to?.."

Jim starts bouncing"It's an old earth tradition!"   
Spock breathes out, sounding oddly like a sigh.

"Very well...I wish we-"

NO NO! You can't tell me! Then the wish will never come true!"

Spock raises one quizzical eyebrow. But once again he complys. Falling silent for a moment, with his eyes closing. And Jim dose the same. He doesn't know what to wish for. He couldn't think of anything for himself. The best thing he could think of is that, he hoped Spocks wish will come true. And he really, really did!

"That was a completely illogical activity." Spock says a moment later as they both open their eyes.

"Your FACE is illogical!" Jim Cackles at his own joke. Spock just looks at him. Without glaring. Just the Spock's PADD lights up as an alarm begins to go off. "Aww it's time to go already?!"

"Indeed." Spock says turning off the alarm "it is 11:45 my mother will be here any minute." Spock gets up and Jim follows. Pocketing his last chocolate bar and flashlight as Spock refolds the blankets. Jim holds the Broken fence bit open for him again as Spock squeezes himself out, then Spock dose the same for him on the other side. This time on the walk back Spock takes the lead, and Jim's wrist clamming to have 'superior vision.' 'And in no need of a flashlight.'   
As they approach the main entrance again, Jim realizes the Chance of seeming each other again were very slim.

"What is wrong Jim?" Spock asks almost as if he knew what he was feeling.

"It's just that. The doctors know that I will try to escape now. They will keep a closer eye on me! And I dont know where you live and!..."

"Do you have a PADD?" Spock asks.

"No." Jim says sadly "Frank doesn't like spending credits on 'silly stuff' "

"Well... what hospital room are you saying in?" Spock asks "I might be able to spend the afternoon with you tomorrow."

"Room 221 hallway B." 

"Sherlock!" Spock says sounding pleased

"What?!"

"Nevermind. You should get to bed Jim." Spock says handing him back the blankets. "I will see you tomorrow."

Jim smiles and sticks out his hand "pinky promises?!" Wiggleing his finger. Spock looks shocked but mimics the gesture. Jim pulls away a second later and holds up a Ta'al. Spock dose the same.

"Live long and prosperous James!"

"Peace and long life" Jim responds. Jim grins at Spock's shock. He's going to enjoy this maybe haveing a friend would work out after all! Then he turns and runs back into the hospital


	5. Chess, and meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim hang out at hospital, and Amanda invites Jim over for dinner

~Spock  
As his mother parks the car in the workers lot of the hospital, he is hesitant to get out. He has things to ask her.

"What's wrong Spock" Amanda asks after feeling his unsureness, stopping halfway out of the car.

"Mother, I have something to ask of you."

"Of course sweetheart anything!" She gets back into the car and shuts the door. Although it was unnecessary, it is not a private matter.

"My new friend..."

"James right?" She asks

Spock nods once in conformation. "Jim, He will be leaving the hospital in one week and four days. And he does not have a PADD, because his Stepfather is....." Spock pauses for a moment to find the right word. "He is a cheapskate." He says Seriously. "Is what I believe to be the correct earth term." His mother snorts behind her hand. "And I do not wish to part with him so soon...and-"

Amanda cuts him off "ok so, long story short. Your asking me to buy your friend a PADD." Amanda drums her fingers on the steering wheel. She is agatated. Possibly annoyed. Not at him, he knew that. Or at his inquiry. But more at their overall situation. And that bled over into day to day situations. Amanda has already apologized profusely, to himself and Michael. For any time that she has been short with them. And wile they both attempted to reassure her that it is quite alright, it did little for her overall stress. Besieds Spock knew that his mother is still smoothing over the ruff patch with his father. But it will be alright, he can already feel his parental bonds 'defoging' But as of this moment, He must increase his chances. And quickly.

He widens his eyes and tilts his head. Something that he has found when he was much younger, that will increase his odds up to 46.7% although he does not know why. And he does not use this information to his benefit.

"Please mother?!"

Usually.  
Amanda visibly relaxes.

"Spock dear you know we are a well off family, but right now I can't just go around buying everyone PADDs! is there something you could possibly do to earn it?"  
Spock nods. He knew this would happen and was prepared for it. And his mother was right, they were a more well off family. Thanks to his father's Ambassador status. But that didn't mean they would buy whatever Spock wanted, whenever he wanted!

"Indeed! I have already spoken to Michael and I have agreed with her that for the next week I will do my chores as well as her own. Also I will do the dishes after dinner. So you will not have to! Not only that but I have counted my money. I have twelve dollars and forty seven cents. Which I know is not close to being enough but I am willing to give all of it to help pay for the PADD!"

Amanda softens again. "Your such a good kid Spock. Ok well, I'll consider it! How much for a decent PADD nowadays anyway." she asks turning to him, knowing quite well that he has already done research.

"The 'best' PADD on the market currently is eight hundred dollars! But that price is inflated. And it's abilities are immensely over celebrated. Because the brand has a nearly cult following I believe your best option it a slightly less popular and expensive brand. But its abilities are just the same if not better than it's competition. And Which has PADDS at a price on high of four hundred dollars.

Amanda sighs again, then leans over. Squinting at him playfully. "I'll consider it!"

"Thank you mother!" Thanks are not necessary. But she is human. So he does the respectful thing. And they both know that. They both get out of the car at the same time. And as they enter the hospital Spock remembers he has one more thing to ask her.  
"Mother instead of spending the afternoon with you may I go to Jim's room and stay with him?!"

"Sure honey! What room is he in?"

"Room 221 hallway B."

"Hehe Sherlock!" She says  
Spock almost smiles. He knew she would understand. "Ok well in that case I guess I'll come and get you after Class?"

"That is agreeable mother" he is just about to turn and run in the direction of his friends hospital room when

"And Spock?! How about to try to see if he can come over for dinner tonight?" 

Spock can feel his eyes widen without him meaning to. "That is very agreeable mother!"  
She smiles and turns walk to her classroom. As He runs up the first flight of stairs leading to his friends hospital room. 

When he finally arrives he knocks on the door before entering. Receiving no answer he cracks open the door. But it looks quite empty, slowly he enters.

"RAgH!" Jim Screamed and jumped out from behind the door. Making Spock flinch and his heart beat begin to accelerate.

"That was rude!" He says clutching at his side

Jim merely Cackles "I scared you didn't I?!" He teases.

"Indeed" Spock huffs, pretending to brush off a speck of dust off his clothes.

"So what do you want to do today?!" Jim asks with a bounce of excitement 

"I have no preference." He says folding his hands behind his back. "I will defer to your judgment Jim."

"Is that just a fancy way of saying I can pick?" Jim says  
Spock nods.

"Cool!...um" Jim begins tapping his food and puts his hand under his chin, seemingly deep in thought. He has seen human adults do things such, but never a child. Fascinating.  
"How about we play chess?!" 

Spock is admittedly shocked. He has never heard a child ask to play chess. Not even many Vulcan Children at his age knew how to play!

"You know how to play!?" he inquires.

"Oh yeah!" Jim says excitedly "my Gran taught me they are really good! But I don't have a board.. we should go down to the lobby. There is a communal one there!"

"That is agreeable!" And follows Jim as he suddenly runs out his hospital room. "Jim wait!" He calls as he closes the door behind him.  
Jim is already In the lobby and setting up the peices as he enters. He sits across for him, Jim had given him the white pieces. They begin playing with another word. Playing silently for a few moments until Spock finally breaks it.

"Might I inquire as to why your Grandparent taught you this at such a young age?" Spock asks tilting his head. Jim squirms under his gaze.

"Well..um. I don't really have friends. At all." Jim says quietly 

That just prompts Spock to tilt his futher.

"And why is that? As far as I am aware, you are a fairly normal human being. And by that means you should be able to obtain a friend without much difficultly. Or am I mistaken?"  
Part of Spock wonders if that was rude. There might be personal reasons as to why he has no friends.

Jim chuckles, strange. He sees no humor in the situation. "Your not wrong, but I'm not a normal human. I'm always sick. Ever since I've been little. Or at least that's what My step dad says, he says it's something wrong with my mind. But the thing is... I'm six, and in fourth grade! So I guess I'm like super smart and stuff. But.....Shouldn't that be a good thing? Nothing feels wrong with me!.."

It takes Spock a moment to realize Jim paused for him to answer. Of course that's a good thing. This boy might be the smartest human he's ever met! "Yes, I agree that should be a good thing. I must admit, I am somewhat shocked! Forgive me."

"Of course!" Jim waves him off with a tiny smile. "But because Frank. My step father, says something is wrong with me. Everyone believes him, so I keep getting sent here. So I'm not in school very much. Just enough to keep my grades up. And Besides that. The class I'm in is filled with nine and ten year olds! They think I'm to young To play with them! And then the other Six year olds are in first grade right?! And they dont want to play with me because I'm to smart! So I have never had any friends, and Gran taught me chess just for something to do at home together. So...um. yeah." Jim finishes his speech and hangs his head. Looking ashamed of his lack of friendships.

"I suffer a similar alement." More similar than he ever expected. To Vulcan for humans, and to Human for Vulcan. "I too have no friends."

"Really?!" Jim squawks "but how?! You're so awesome!" Jim's eyes lighting up with awe

Spock doesn't blush. "My peers, however illogically, tend to hold a prejudice against me. As to my human heritage."

"What?!" Jim shouts, causing heads to turn from those in the lobby. "But that's crazy! Complete illogical! I thought you people were supposed to be smart!"

"Vulcans are." Spock defends "usually. But Besides that, the predicament you are currently facing is not much better than mine. Treating you unfairly because you are young, or smart. Is Illogical, rude, something you would expect from the early 2010's"

"Well they are being mean because of your race! That's like....1920s!" 

"The Bigotry centered in race was prevelent all throughout your planets history, with it being a common practice well into the 1990s and even into the 2010's. even still prevailing to this day in many places." When Spock finishes his mini rant, that he didn't even realize he started. Jim was still stareing at him, with a look of awe plastered on his face.  
He does blush this time.

"THAT was awesome like you are just so freaking smart! I dont know alot about history yet! You should teach me!"

"I would be honored to teach you. But it would be much more beneficial to you, if you acquired a real teacher. As I only read one novel on the topic as I traveled from Vulcan."

"A whole book only on your way here?!" Jim asks slack jawed.

"Indeed, and As for the encouragement, and praise. I believe humans convay gratitude in moments like these.....thank you." No one has ever said such kind things to him. And of course his mother likes to tell him how intelligent he is, and how proud of him she is. But never like this. Wile he admits he doesn't quite understand what 'awesome' means, He's quickly learning.  
Spock can't seem to look at Jim's face. His heart begins acting strangely again like the night before. If this keeps up he is worried he might suffer from a cardiac arrest. Suddenly Spock remembers the game again, it's his turn. Jim took his over twenty minutes ago. They had been talking for quite a long time. But the problem with that was that..he actually forgot what move was made..which is admittedly, a first. But that also meant that he lost his whole strategy. But shockingly he has grown uninterested in completing the game. Talking with Jim has to be one of the best conversations he has ever had. Hastily he makes a move. Not paying attention to which piece. Jim raises his eyebrows at him quizzically.

"Are you tired of this?"

"regrettably, yes. How did you know?"

You just made a move where I could potentially win in the next three turns." Jim says smugly 

"As I have said, it is true. I have found it much more entertaining to engage in conversation with you. It is most likely one of the stimulating discussions I have ever had. And one of the only beings who took me Seriously. Even despite the fact that we are both Children."

"....I don't know about half of what you just said..."

"I don't want to play checkers anymore, and I find our time discussing well spent." Spock rephrased 

"OOH! That's good cause I feel the same!...do you want to get some food?" Jim asks distractedly eyes drifting towards the cafeteria.

"Indeed." Spock says and the both leave the table together. Running up to the Hospital cafeteria Spock stops to read the menu hanging above. There is very little in terms vegetarian options. But the fruit and nuts parfait sounds appetizing. The both order, Jim gets a piece of pizza And a soda. Wile Spock gets the parfait and grape juice. Which comes in a box. Fascinating. As they sit, Spock wonders why they didn't have to pay. 

"Why did you not purchase our meal?" He wonders outloud.

Jim shrugs, as he Chugs half of his can of soda. "I never thought about it! I think it must just come with my hospital bill!" 

"Well. Wile on the topic of food, are you allowed to leave the hospital?" He asks suddenly remembering his mother's request of having him over for dinner.

"How does that relate to food?!" Jim asks

"My mother wishes to invite you over for dinner."

"Oh!" Jim says plainly.  
His can of soda begins to slip out of his hand. And his eyes become somewhat foggy.  
Wile Spock has never been good at reading others emotions. Even he could tell. That was the last thing Jim expected him to ask. 

Jim puts the can down before it falls entirely. innocently scratches at his eyes.

"Um, yeah I can probably come! None of my parents are ever here to clear me to go home, so most of the time I just stay here in between treatments. And I'm in between right now. So the doctors don't really care if I leave with adult supervision. But no adult has ever been here to actually supervise me. So maybe if your mom checks me out? And-" Jim abruptly cuts hisself off. "Sorry!" Jim says scrubbing his eyes "..sorry."

"What for?" Spock asks with a genuine head tilt.

"For talking to much and getting emotional." Jim says quietly without looking at him.

"I dont think you were talking too much! And getting emotional is a human trait. You have been through alot. Wile still only very young."

"Thanks.."Jim says bashfully. "You are really smart! Smarter than some of my doctors even!" Jim giggles quietly. "But only parents, guardians, or staff can check me out!"

"I will speak to my mother about getting you out for the night. She is a teacher here!"

"Great!" Jim say and chugs the rest of his soda. "I should probably get back to my room. The doctors are expecting the daily check in soon. If I leave my room I need to check back in every few hours. You can come to if you want! It's just a precaution so the doctors know where you are."

"Very well. But might I asks as to why the doctors were chasing you yesterday?" Spock asks

"Oh, um. I get bored really easily. And my life has been more or less the same for the past few years. So I like to..you know. Jazz things up somethings before I die of boredom! So I didn't check in yesterday. At all! And they got annoyed!"

"Well despite your..interesting and confusing description. I believe I understand. I two get bored with mundane tasks. At home offen I would have to step away from my schoolwork, as to avoid failing asleep, or my mind drifting on to other protects." 

Jim nods understandably. Hopping down from his seat he throws away his tray in a nearby bin. "We should go so I don't get in trouble again." 

Spock nods and they both take off back to Jim's room. Spock checks the time on a clock on the wall. His mother will be finished with work soon. The make it back to Jim's room and a nurse is already waiting for him. 

"Your late!" He snaps, the man gets to work without another word. Busying himself with a routine checkup, and checking Jim's attendance. 

"Um...do you think?" Jim begins quietly "do you think I could leave with Spock and his mom for dinner tonight?"

"What?! N-" the door opening cuts him off. His mother arrived just in time.

"Hello Spock!" 

"Greetings mother!"

"Oh and you must be Jim! Spock has already told me about you" she says sticking her hand out in a standard human greeting. Jim takes it with a smirk "The same can go to you Miss! You must be one of the most kindest people I have ever heard about!"

Spock must admit. That was good. Although the head tilt will always remain superior. 

"Oh what a little charmer!" She gushes. "I can tell I like You already!" And pulls him into a hug. Jim looks extremely shocked and pleased.  
Amanda stands and finally addresses the nurse.  
"Hello! I'm Amanda, and you have meet my son Spock! We were wondering if Jim could come and have dinner with us tonight? It would just be a few hours!" 

"Miss, as a staff member here surely You must know that all underage patients need permission from their parents or guardians to leave and A trained nurse or doctor to confirm that the patient and those around them are safe!"

"Yes and as a fellow staff member. You must know that if said parent or guardian is for any reason unavailable to give that permission a trained member of the hospital staff can do that as well as long as they confirm that they will be with the patient at all times! Which is what I will be doing!"

The man sighs in conformation. And walks out of the room.

"Wow!" Jim says "that was alot! And all that just to have dinner for an hour or two?"

"Well it's just precautions dear! To make sure you dont get lost or hurt."

"Oh. Ok!" Jim says seemingly able to accept this as a answer.

"Well should we be on our way then?" Amanda says and promptly marched out the door in an exaggerated fashion. Jim follows suit, mimicking his mother's steps. And spock has to remind himself that he is a Vulcan. And Vulcan's don't roll their eyes.


	6. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and spock take Jim from the hospital for awile to have dinner with them, and they get him a present before they have to part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn't going to update today. But it's been awhile, and i was so happy I finally managed to log back in to my account. So y'all get an early update!
> 
> Btw Updateing might come slower now. Because this is the last of my pre-written chapters. I'm a really slow writer, so I hope you can bare with me!

~Jim 

Jim had to continuously remind himself to stay calm. And stay cool. Or like Monica would say. Stay breezy!...shit wile now he's screwed himself.  
In all of his six years of existence he has never been to a friends house. and yeah Amanda might seem cool. Currently she's in the middle of rocking out to. "Carry on my wayward son" on an oldies radio station. admittedly terribly but. Ok let's not lie, she's really cool. Maybe this won't be so awkward. 

"Excuse me Miss. Um.."

"Amanda! Just Amanda is fine dear!"

"Ok, well how do you know these songs?" He asks hopefully.  
Amanda turns around, looking at him quizzically.

"Do you know these songs?!" Shes says shocked.  
Jim smiles sheepishly. She turns back around and gives a look to Spock who was in shotgun. "Did you hear that?! See I told you these were good songs!" She teased 

My favorite is Queen, but I like all sorts of music!" He pipes up.  
Amanda reaches her arm around the seat.

"High five little man!" she says.  
Jim does mabey a little to enthusiastically. But he couldn't really help it. He's never met anyone who thought the music he liked was cool!

"But Seriously, how do you know most of these?"

"Well I didn't grow up on Vulcan! Besides I was kinda a nerd. I only had a few friends in school. So I really got to know a lot of music."

"A little like me!" Jim mumbles. Before noticing Spock was watching him from the mirror.

They drive along quietly for a bit. Amanda drumming along to the "immigrant song" before Amanda speaks up again 

"So what kind of things do you like to eat Jim?"

"I've always liked Italian!" He says

"Hmm I've never made much Italian!...I could try and make veggie lasagna?! How about that?"

"That will be adequate."

"That sounds great!"

"Fantastic! Glad we got that settled so quickly, because we are here!"

Amanda pulls into a nice looking, apartment building, parking lot. Everyone piles out, and Amanda hands Spock the keys. 

"Will you unlock the apartment and show Jim around? I just have to get a few things from the trunk."  
Spock takes the key and leads the way into the building. It's old but well kept. Cold and clean, but nothing like the hospital. They go up two flights of stairs and stop at room 246 Spock unlocks the door first time and opens the door for him. He walks in hesitantly, the apartment was warm. Much warmer then the rest of the building. But not sweltering, it was nice, small, clean. But the strange flower on the table, and the cups on the counter made it feel lived in. Not to mention the various pictures on the shelf next to the door. 

"Mother, Spock? is that you?" A voice calls from the other room

It is Jim and I!" Spock called back as he hung up his thick over coat, then offered to take Jim's jacket.

"Where is mother?" The voice asks as it turns the corner. She's tall, pretty dark skin. A few years older than Spock. And by going off of the family style pictures, Spock's sister. 

"She had to get a few things from the car." Spock explains 

"Why didn't you help her then?!"

"She wanted me to show Jim to the apartment."  
The girl turns to face him. Seemingly nothing him for the first time.

"So you are Jim? The one Spock told us about?"

"Michael." Spock warns  
She sticks out her hand to him. 

"Well as you just heard I'm Michael, Spock adopted sister."

He takes her hand only after a slight hesitation, after reminding himself that she's human, not Vulcan.

"Well I suppose you two can have the TV. I think I want to go shopping, see why so many other humans enjoy it as a pastime. I'll see you at dinner!"

"See ya!"

"Goodbye Michael."

She closes the door behind her and Jim takes another look around. "So...do you want to watch TV."

"Not particularly." Spock says crossing his hands behind his back.

"Good me either, Then what should we do?!" Jim asks quietly 

"I am unsure, I have never done this sort before."

"Me either!" Jim can't help but smile at him, and Spocks eyes light up as well.

"Shall...we, play chess?" Spock asks

"That sounds great!"  
Spock goes to get the set wile jim sits down at the table, they set up quickly. And Spock gives him the white peices again. This time he's determined to win!  
Spock finishes his fourth move as Amanda walks in. Arms laden with bags.

"Spock can you come here for a second?"

"Of course mother!" He hops down from the table and runs to her aid. As they shuffle around putting the bags and food away Jim plans his next attack.  
Spock walks back in, clearly trying to hide something behind his back.

Jim knew he shouldn't ask, but.  
"What you got there?!" 

Spock seemed to hesitate. " I had originally planed on it being a surprise, as that is a human custom. but I see no reason to wait."

From behind his back he takes a brand new PADD, and carfully hands it to him.

Jim is at a slight loss for words ".....t-thank you! I..." Jim stammers. It takes alot of effort to get his words out. Much more not to start crying.

"Jim?! what?..what's wrong? I thought giving gifts was a tradition that made humans happy! What have I done to upset you?

"N-nothing SSpock. it's just no one h-has ever done anything this nice for me... either we couldn't afford it or they just didn't want to." Jim can't hold back the loud sniffle, an he wipes his nose with his sleeve.  
Spock quickly goes to the shelf to grab a box of tissues. He takes one. And blows loudly. He opens his mouth to speak, but then snaps it shut again chuckling quietly. Spock tilts his head as a question.  
"It's just, I would say thank you. But it's probably illogical isn't it?"  
Spock takes a moment to consider the question. 

"Normally? Yes. But...recently I have learned that it might not as illogical as many Vulcans might think."

Jim grins "you're so cool Spock" Jim says accidentally voicing his thoughts.

"Indeed." Spock says primly folding his back. "as to the fact that Vulcans are Indeed Cold blooded." 

If Jim wasn't paying attention. He would have missed the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Sooo." Jim mumbles "what do you want to do now?"

"Unsure.....other than my chessboard, I have no items in which humans call toys..."

"Well. um..do you want to help me set up my PADD?!" Jim suggested excitedly

"I believe that is a good way to spend our time. I was about to suggest we read. But that is normally a quiet and private activity."

Jim chuckles, he like likes reading. More than the other kids in his class. But Spock is right. That would be strange. He hops up onto the sofa behind them and places the PADD between them. They both work to create passwords, download apps and add contacts like Spock, his mother, and Spocks mother. All the way up until it was time for dinner. Where for the first time in a while. Jim felt special.


	7. First Riverside Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim was released from the hospital a week early. Sadly Amanda can't drive over 50 miles every week so they can Visit one another. and Frank can't be bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

~Spock

Fortunately, Jim was let out of the hospital a week earlier than planned. Unfortunately they could not see each other anymore. Only distance messages. Admittedly they were only fifty miles away. but Jim's stepfather could not be bothered with bringing him all the way back. and Amanda's rental car did not have enough miles on it. so they were left with the few times that both of their signals actually worked. which now was one of those times.

"hey Spock, what is 6/7?"

"42" he answered quickly, without thinking. even though not minutes before he told him he would not be giving answers away. and Jim had to do his homework on his own. jim giggles delightedly as he writes the answer down

to be honest, Spock was worried. Jim had to go back to school in three weeks. and Amanda planed to go back to Vulcan in the next two. they may never see each other again. Spock can only vaguely hear Jim talking to himself. Something about disliking school.

"What's wrong Spock? You've been quite awhile." Jim asked

"Spock, what is wrong? You have been quite for awhile." He corrected, Jim just smirks. They go quiet for a moment. Spock doesn't want to make Jim nervous. Or distract him from all the schoolwork he had put off until now. But when he glances at his PADD propped up on his bedside table, Jim is staring expectantly. The question still stands, Spock huffs in defeat.

"Well you are starting school soon. And I will be leaving for Vulcan. We might not see each other for some time."

Jim's demeanor immediately falls.

"Oh yeah..."

Spock doesn't want to feel bad. But it's difficult, he made his friend sad.

"Well, um. Maybe there is a way we can see each other! We just have to find it!" Jim says, always the optimist.

"Jim" Spock consoled

"Come on! There has to be something!" Jim says sitting up straighter and tossing his book aside. Just as Spock opens his mouth to commiserate his friend again, he hears something in the background. At first he thinks it's the television. About to shout at Michael to turn it down, he realizes it's coming from Jim's side.

"What was that sound?"

What?...the book I threw?!" Jim says pointing vaguely across the room

"No.....there! Just there." It sounded far away, it vibrated and echoed.

"Oh, that's just the train..OH! TRAAIN!"

Spock has to cover his ears as Jim screeches

"Spock! Your a Genius! You can take the train! I'll tell Frank! You tell your mom!" And the connection cuts. Well this will be interesting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spock grabs his bag, stopping it from falling. As the train lurches to the left. For the sixth time in the past five minutes. He knew the train was old. But he never thought it would be this...violent? But it does its job, and they will be there in ten minutes. And then it is only another ten minute ride after that back to Jim's house.

"Oh Spock I'm so excited for you! Your first visit to a friends house! And for two weeks!"

He was not going to comment on the fact that the reason this is his first, is that he's never had any friends to begin with! And for that matter, he never really understood why humans celebrated "firsts." wile some might be, exiting. To say the least, most were just inevitable. Learning to talk, walk and put on shoes. Were just basic needs that he was bound to learn for his everyday life. Although, silently he agreed. That his first trip to a friends house did warrant a little excitement. At least for a human.

Above them a metallic ping sounded  
"Next stop, Riverside Iowa, five minutes."

His mother started packing up, it was a short ride. But she brought a book with her. Spock just entertained himself with his PADD. Spock decides to send Jim a quick message.

Spock: We are almost there.

Jim's message is almost immediate

Jim: I'm so excited!

Spock finishes packing up and slings his bag over his shoulder. Just as the train begins to slow.

"please do not exit the train until it has come to a complete stop, thank you for riding with us. have a wonderful day" the robotic voice from the overhead monotones

Spock glances out the window as he and his mother exits the train. the station is small but clean. and not terribly high tech. he quickly finds Jim's face in the small crowd. he is jumping up and down enthusiastically, but it looked as if he is alone. his mother, Frank or even his older brother Sam are no where to be seen. that is not terribly reassuring. the second he steps off the train, Jim runs up to him. He only has a split second to bring his mental walls up, before Jim throws his arms around But his fear is uncalled for, as Jim is careful not to touch his skin.

"HI SPOCK" he shouts, Spock cant help flinching as he yelled right in his ear "Sorry sorry! hi Amanda! Jim says with just as much enthusiasm

"hello Jim" she says pleasantly "where is Frank, or your brother?"

"um...I don't know where Sam is. and frank is at home taking a nap"

"OH! did, did you come alone?!"

"yePP" jim says, finally letting go of him to gesture vaguely backwards "on my bike!"

"oh well I was hoping to meet him." Spock could hear the hints of worry in his mothers voice. and for logical reason to. Jim came alone, with little chance that any adult knew there he was.

"well my house is about five miles that way" Jim points east "you can come if you want but there is not enough space on my bike." 

"noo. i'm sure you both will be alright." his mothers hesitation is much more prevalent. "but Spock I want you to message me the minute you get back alright?"

"very well mother."

"you don't have to worry miss Amanda! my gran knows i'm here! they will keep a close eye on us. ok! OK! lets gooo!" Jim says bouncing on his toes.

"I do not know how to ride a bike."

"That's fine I don't have another one anyway, you ride on the back of my bike!"

"That, that does not sound safe." He can not help but glance back at his mother. She nods encouragingly.

"Its alright! I have another helmet!" He exclaimed proudly

His mother laughed good naturedly and after a hug for Jim and Vulcan salute for him she was back on the train. A small blip of worry edges it's way into his walls but he quickly represses it. Jim is already on his bike and waiting for him impatiently

"i'll see you soon Spock! Call if either of you need anything alright?"

"indeed" he replied and his mother turned to board the depearting train, with a soft and encouraging smile just before she left. Spock turns back to his friend who was Impatiently waiting for him.

"so, how exactly?...." Spock asked, Inspecting the bike.

"see those pegs on the sides of the wheel? you stand on those!" Jim says and tosses him the extra helmet. his worry quickly turns into dread.

"this sounds even less safe."

"What? Are you a chicken?" Jim says seemingly trying to taunt him.

"I.....no?"

"Then get on!" Jim insists   
Spock finally relents. Getting on with about as much grace as a baby selhat. After a few minutes of wobbling, spock was in a semi secure position. And Jim was off. The ride was longer then they thought. Thankfully Spock only fell of once. And then Jim insisting to stop for a dented metal can of the side of the road. Claiming that he 'can get some money for it at the corner store' they finally made it to Jim's house.

"Shhh! We have to be super quiet! Frank is probably still taking a nap, and I think gran and Nanna went shopping" Jim says opening the front door slowly and deliberately.

"Does he know that he is having a guest?" Spock says mimicking Jim's Volume of voice.

"Oh yeah, he just doesn't really care."

"Oh.."  
Jim finally opened the door enough to creep inside.

"we have to be careful. step where I step. the floors are creaky. and he will be mad if he hears us." 

Spock does as he's told, and follows Jim's seemingly erratic footsteps. but he clearly knows what he's doing as the ancient wooden floor never makes a sound. they dash up the stairs on the left side, away from the handrail. and skip the third to last step from the top altogether. turning a quick corner they are finally in Jim's room. it is small, painted a light, ugly yellow. with white trim. One small window that led out to the front door porch. a desk in the corner covered in child's doodles. a shelf filled with real books. and very few toys and clothes covered the floor.

"we made it!" Jim says wile flopping on the bed. 

"indeed" Spock replies continuing to scan his soundings. there was the chess set Jim spoke of at the hospital and many copies of various Terran classics. he had to admit the collection was quite impressive.

"sooo, what do you want to do now?! we can do whatever as long as we don't wake up Frank."

"could I have something to eat?" 

"of course! you are a vegetarian, right? We have some peaches?"

"that will be sufficient" he said. Although he had no idea what peaches were.

"ok you stay here! i'm faster and quieter!" and he dashes out of the room, just as quite as they were coming up. Spock takes a moment to take another look around the room. the shelf was opposite to the bed, along with the books, there was a seemingly random collection of trinkets. And the books ran through multiple genres and time frames. even a few translated copies from other planets. and the entire room, Besides the small pile of clothes, was impeccably clean, human children his age was supposed to have more toys correct?

from downstairs he hears the phone ring. and a tentative "hello?" seconds later someone roared from down the hall. 

"who the hell is it boy?!" says presumptuously Frank.

"it's just Nanna!" Jim calls back

"bring it here!" he snaps. Spock hears Jim running back up the stairs, a second later he dashes past the door. giving him a apologetic smile.

"my friend Spock is here as well" 

"I don't care. just don't make a mess!"

"we won't" he says and finally makes to back to his room. "sorry 'bout that!' Jim says before tossing him a peach and biting into another one himself.

"it is quite alright" Spock took a hesitant bite of his own peach. It was soft, and very sweet, far sweeter than any fruits on Vulcan. The amount of natural sugar was almost sickening. He liked it. As they ate Jim talked about school, And the mean kids who hang out at the corner store, and how he wanted to go to the new dancing and fine arts school that opened up across town. because there was apparently nothing else to do. Just for something when he was bored. Finally he noticed that it had started to get late. They had been talked for almost an hour.

"Jim where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh in my bed! If that's cool. We don't really have any else."

"That will be adequate." he says. and Jim just smiles

~~~~~~~~

the next morning they both skip breakfast Jim takes his backpack and stuffs it with fruits, sandwiches, and water. Jim wanted to show him the forest behind their farm. Spock had to admit. He was excited, his trip to earth had the most lush greenery he had ever seen. And according to Jim, he had not seen anything yet. 

The next day Jim shows him around the farm. introducing him to every animal. and telling him each of their names. Spock liked both of the farm cats Sally and Stinky. Jim said even the "old grumpy chicken" Leonard had taken a liking to him.

after that the week started to blur together. he remembered climbing to the roof well past two o'clock to look at the stars. and he remembered jim taking him to the pond about a mile into the forest. jim wanted to go for a swim, Spock adamantly refused. jim took him to his favorite spot in the wheat field. it was trampled down. lined with blankets, Jim reassured Spock that he will clean his "nest" out when it was time to harvest. but Spock was worried about the patch dying. but it did not matter. every night after dinner, Jim and Spock would go out and watch the stars in that spot. Spock would teach Jim all he knew about the stars, and space, and rockets, many of Jim's Questions Spock did not know. but he did his best. Before he knew it, it was time to go. they both had to go back to school. and neither of them knew when the next time they would see each other again.


End file.
